This new rose plant originated as a seedling hybrid resulting from my crossing an unnamed but numbered seedling selected from the collection of rose plants maintained in my nursery at Pleasanton, Calif. for breeding purposes, with pollen of the variety Mary DeVor (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,838). Because of the pleasing coloration of the abundant small blooms of this plant, and its vigorous growth habit, I propagated this seedling by budding at Pleasanton. Subsequently I decided that this plant was an ideal subject for commercial propagation and tests for commercial suitability and propagation homogeneity was done under my direction by budding at my nursery in Wasco, Calif. This was done through several generations at Wasco which demonstrated satisfactorily that the novel characteristics of this new plant would hold true for generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.